


Bedroom Hymns

by Lythane



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Devil Trigger, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Kinktober 2019, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lythane/pseuds/Lythane
Summary: First Post for Kinktober 2019, Prompts are 'Bondage' and 'Cunnilingus' feat. Nero and KyrieSet some time after 5.---“Still comfortable?” Kyrie asks, looping her fingers under the rope tying Nero’s arms behind his back to make sure they're not too tight.  Nero nods – the gag in his mouth soaked wet with drool.  He looks up at her from where he’s kneeling on the bed, a hint of his demon coming out to play showing in the way his eyes glow slightly as they track her across the room.





	Bedroom Hymns

“Still comfortable?” Kyrie asks, looping her fingers under the rope tying Nero’s arms behind his back to make sure they're not too tight. Nero nods – the gag in his mouth soaked wet with drool. He looks up at her from where he’s kneeling on the bed, a hint of his demon coming out to play showing in the way his eyes glow slightly as they track her across the room.

Standing in front of him at the foot of the bed, she runs her hand along the rope keeping his knees spread; each side tied from his thighs to a corner bedpost. She massages the tops of his thighs, trailing her fingertips up to his hip and across his stomach, careful not to touch his cock where it hangs hard and dripping between his legs. Nero whines softly, muffed under wet fabric, and bucks his hips in frustration. 

After hours of teasing, soft touches and sweet words whispered into his ear, he is beginning to break. 

She bites her lip, admiring the way his muscles tense and flex in anticipation as she leans closer. She places a soft kiss on his cheek and when he tries to nuzzle towards her, she holds him still with a hand on his chin. Dipping lower, she leaves a trail of open-mouthed kisses along his jaw, down his neck, listening for the soft moans that rumble in his throat when she flicks out her tongue to taste the salt of sweat on his skin. 

He bares his throat for her, and Kyrie knows enough now about demons to know what submission looks like. 

She bites gently at the front of his throat, as if she herself were a more powerful demon demanding reward and he growls, the sound so sweet and needy that it flushes heat to her cheeks: Though the punishment and denial has been on Nero, she’s getting impatient now and she needs his touch. 

Leaning back so she's in full view, Kyrie traces her hands down her body, drawing patterns on her skin, stroking down her belly to her hips and the edges of her panties. Nero watches her with rapt attention, his eyes following the movement of her hands.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me Nero,” she says softly, dipping her fingers under the thin fabric. She lets him see her slip two fingers inside her wet pussy, her eyes falling shut for a moment to focus on the sensation. 

His soft purring fills the room, an inhuman rumble that vibrates through her body and begs her closer. She slides her fingers deeper, desperate for that feeling of fullness she’s been waiting for, teasing him with the slick wet sounds of her fingers moving inside her.

“Do you want to taste me, Nero?” she asks breathily, sliding her fingers out to ghost over her clit, massaging ever so gently. He replies with a groan, muffled words stolen by the gag before she reaches to remove it, laughing lightly at his garbled speech. 

“Kyrie,” Nero moans, her name tumbling from his lips like a prayer. She loves him like this, so receptive to her in every way.

She offers him her wet fingers and he swallows them down eagerly, soft tongue working to lick them clean. Her breath hitches, heartbeat racing as she feels the sharp edges of his fangs gently graze her. It took Kyrie months to convince Nero that she liked his demon form, that the feel of his fangs and claws on her skin _excited_ her, and she wanted more of it. 

He kisses her fingertips when she pulls them free, eyes fixed on her in reverence.

“On your back,” she whispers, moving Nero into position so the rope still holds his legs apart without him accidentally snapping it. It’s a little awkward with him being tied and entirely too heavy for her to move alone, but they manage together. Lying flat, Nero rolls his hips up with a soft keen on his lips.

“_Kyrie_,” he whines, arms tense and flexed where they’re trapped under his body.

“I know,” she replies, unclasping her bra and tossing it aside. She slips off her panties and climbs over him on all fours, hovering just out of reach, “I want you too, I’m _desperate_ for it.”

Her words get the reaction she wants – Nero arches off the bed and writhes in his bonds, begging so sweetly, “Let me touch you, let me make you feel good.”

“You will,” she says softly, crawling higher up his body to hover her hips above his face, “Say please.”

He leans up to try and reach her, mouth open and wanting, “_Please._” 

She smiles down at him as she trails her hands over her thighs, spread wide either side of his head. Reaching between her legs she teases her clit with her fingertips, legs trembling as the pleasure builds pleasantly in her belly. Nero watches, a flush creeping up his cheeks and the rope around his arms creaks as he tests its limits.

“Behave,” she warns, closing her eyes as she presses a little harder, moves her fingers a little quicker, “If you b-break the rope, I-I’ll leave.”

Nero nuzzles his face against her inner thigh, bites at her gently, whines for her until she finally spreads her legs further and lowers herself onto his face. His tongue finds her instantly, licking long flat strokes over her clit. She tries to hold some of her weight off him (even though they both know he doesn’t want or need it) and gently cants her hips into the sensation. 

“Oh, _Nero_,” she moans, head dropping back and hands reaching down to tangle in his hair. 

Nero moans beneath her, sucking and rolling his tongue over her, drinking her down as she gets wetter. She can feel as his tongue changes shape, becoming longer, ridged and demonic. It snakes inside her, thick and hot and she cries out, thighs trembling as she continues to try and hold herself up.

He fucks her on his tongue, alternating between stuffing her with it and licking at her clit until she’s shaking. She leans forward to roll her hips against his mouth, her hands finding balance in the bedsheets. The sound of snapping rope sends a shiver of pleasure up her spine and Nero’s hands are on her a second later, spreading her legs further, pulling her down onto him desperately, so eager to please. 

Distantly, Kyrie knows she should dole out some form of punishment for the rope, but she's close now and the pleasure pulsing through her body is too good to ignore. 

Nero grips her ass with one hand and slips the other underneath her to push two fingers into her cunt beside his tongue, stretching her before he starts to fuck her on them. Her breath hitches at the new sensation and she stutters a moan, watching him through half lidded eyes.

He rolls his tongue over her, quickening his pace over her clit, the ridges along the side of his demonic tongue gliding blissfully over her sensitive skin. He adds a third finger inside her, curling them _just so_, and suddenly it’s all too much and she arches her back, body spasming as her orgasm rolls through her in waves. Nero licks her through it, fingers pressing deep inside her and tongue sliding over her as she opens her mouth in a silent cry. 

He holds her steady above him until she gently pushes away and collapses beside him on the bed, trembling with oversensitivity. Closing her eyes for a moment to recover, she stretches out on the bed, listening to the soft sound of her panting.

The taste of ozone in the air brings her back to the present, a sign that Nero is on the edge of his trigger. Kyrie pushes herself up to sit, her eyes trailing down his body (past where he’s sheepishly folding his arms back under himself) to his dripping cock, lying flushed against his belly. Leaning down to press a deep, open mouthed kiss to his lips, she revels in the desperate and needy moans that sing from his throat as he kisses her back.

“Kyrie, I-” he pants, voice breathy, eyes glowing amber in the dim bedroom light. She nods her permission, trailing her fingertips down his chest as he triggers with a groan, an impossibly beautiful sight to behold as his wings spread out from his body, crystalline and glowing. 

She pulls open a drawer on their bedside table and takes out a harness and the biggest toy they own. Slipping on the harness and positioning herself between her boyfriend’s legs, Nero purrs as she coats the toy in lube, stroking it slowly in tease. 

“Ready?” she grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> p.s. Kyrie, if you're out there, please come step on me.


End file.
